


Вопрос понимания

by Greykite



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Attempted Sci-Fi, Dialogue Heavy, Gen, Implied Control ending
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23055193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greykite/pseuds/Greykite
Summary: Кварианцам и гетам необходимо учиться жить вместе на Раннохе. Но кварианцы по-прежнему плохо понимают тех, кого когда-то создали.
Relationships: Tali'Zorah nar Rayya & Original Geth Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Вопрос понимания

[...сорок три, сорок четыре, сорок пять, сорок шесть, сорок семь; подгрузка завершена. Соединение установлено. Начинаем сканирование. Подготовка к синхронизации — 100%, система обработки органических данных запущена. Начинаем синхронизацию.

Потоки синхронизированы. Распознавание новых компонентов консенсуса завершено.

Статус: постоянный резидент сервера, да/нет. Нет.

Присвоен гостевой статус.]

«Добро пожаловать в Общность, Создатель-адмирал Тали’Зора».

«Просто Тали’Зора. Без “создателей” и без “адмиралов”».

[Запрос: изменение протокола общения, принять/отклонить. Изменение принято.]

«Выражаем признательность за согласие на подключение, Тали'Зора».

«Кто-то должен был начать первым. Я, по меньшей мере, не хватаюсь за дробовик сразу же, завидев любую вашу платформу. И к тому же… Шепард уже это делал».

«Уточнение. Ваше подключение отличается от подключения Шепарда-коммандера. Программы в вашем костюме, интегрированные с его внутренними датчиками, облегчают соединение и обработку сигнала от органической нейросети»

«А заодно не позволяют органической нейросети нанести вред вам».

«Мы… учитываем предыдущий опыт. При возникновении угрозы наши программы инициируют немедленный разрыв соединения».

[Зарегистрирована физическая реакция: кивок головой.]

«Физические реакции излишни. Возможна прямая трансляция в Общность».

«Вряд ли я смогу отвыкнуть от них всего за несколько секунд».

[Коррекция оптимального временного диапазона. Компенсаторное повышение скорости обработки данных; скорость передачи снижена соответственно.

Проверяем стабильность синхронизации.

Стабилизация восприятия проведена успешно.

Подстройка завершена.]

«Хорошо. Не нужно объяснять, почему я здесь».

«Ответ положительный. Платформы, в задачу которых входит взаимодействие с Создателями, особенно на южном континенте, фиксировали растущую напряженность. Сама по себе она прогнозируема. Однако уровень превышает расчетный. Мы выражаем обеспокоенность».

«Обнародование архивов вашей Общности изменило кое-что. Но не всё».

«Нами зафиксированы также многочисленные посещения Создателями реконструированных городских комплексов и мест боевых действий. В Общность также поступало в общей сложности семнадцать отдельных запросов на трансляцию в указанных локациях исторических записей о Создателях-противниках военного положения».

«Да, у нас там теперь целое движение “В память павших за справедливость”. Их негласно поддерживает даже адмирал Корис. Но они все-таки в меньшинстве. И ладно бы это была единственная наша проблема…»

«Нам следует понимать, что общество Создателей не может достигнуть консенсуса?»

«Вопрос с гетами… надо решать. Чем раньше, тем лучше.  
Тем более, скоро я не была бы уже уполномочена вести никакие переговоры».

[Запрошены более строгие граничные рамки терминов «раньше» и «скоро».

Перенаправление запроса на внутренний таймер — да/нет? Нет.

Ручной выбор — встроенный календарь, автономный запуск приложения. Числовая отметка «учредительные выборы», активировать отметку? Да/нет. Да.]

«Тали’Зора перестала — перестаёт — за указанную треть года перестанет соответствовать параметрам, необходимым для успешного завершения данного процесса?»

«Дело не в моих… параметрах. Коллегия Адмиралов вот-вот передаст свои полномочия гражданскому правительству. Ну, по крайней мере, должна передать. На самом деле, возражает только Геррель — даже Зен готова уступить, если ей оставят ее разработки и корабли, вопрос только в цене уступок».

«Геты не понимают необходимости в подобных структурах. У нас отсутствует система рангов».

«Но в таком случае — что насчет полномочий? С кем я, все-таки, разговариваю? Вы знаете меня, но ни сейчас, ни раньше я не услышала "я", только "мы"».

«Консенсус: понимание должно быть достигнуто в качестве целого. Народ гетов. Народ Создателей».

«Допустим. Хотя мне все-таки казалось, что после того, что сделал Легион, с вами станет легче общаться. Не только вам — оперировать с вашими массивами данных. Но и моему народу».

«Напоминание. Концепция личности не заложена в нашей архитектуре изначально, в отличие от органических существ. Ее применение не универсально».

«Но сложно говорить с кем-то безликим. Сложно воспринимать его как нечто… стоящее».

[Запрос данных по загруженным в костюм программным компонентам гетов. Отклонить/принять? Запрос принят.

Запуск монитора производительности. Усредненная нагрузка — тридцать пять процентов, пиковая нагрузка — до восьмидесяти. Оптимизация иммунного ответа — процесс временно приостановлен; условие возобновления — отсоединение от Консенсуса. Группа взаимодействующих процессов, пометка "очищение организма", выполняются в фоновом режиме, обмен данными с ранее загруженными приложениями разрешен. Обработка мышечных сигналов, повышение скорости реакции — тринадцать сотых. Обработка сенсорных данных — переключение вне/внутрь, коэффициент потери пренебрежимо мал. Обеспечение синхронизации с сервером — наиболее высокий приоритет.

Общее количество активных программных компонентов: сорок шесть.]

«Указанного числа программ недостаточно для объединения в личность-структуру. Однако каждая из сорока шести значима для Общности».

«И каждая из этих программ может быть загружена в костюм любого другого кварианца, когда научится от меня всему, чему следует?»

«Ответ Тали’Зоры корректен.

Повышение эффективности не равно недооценке ранее доступных возможностей и полному отказу от них».

«Вот только это создаёт неопределенность. Она, честно сказать, и беспокоит больше всего. Мы, органические существа, привыкли к большей стабильности. 

У вас нет ни поселений, ни городов в нашем смысле слова. Ваша инфраструктура приспособлена только для вас, ни для кого больше. Если не говорить, конечно, о войне. Но война закончилась, и как понимать в отношении вас демилитаризацию — тоже решительно непонятно. Вас даже в перепись включить можно только приблизительно».

[Запрос: полный перечень аспектов для исчерпывающего анализа программных компонентов, серверов и платформ по наличествующим параметрам. Принять/отклонить?

Отклонить.

Зарегистрирована физическая реакция: двигательная активность в верхней конечности; визуальное соответствие — резкое движение ладонью из стороны в сторону, классификация эмоционального состояния — «нетерпение». Передача в Общность? Нет/да. Да.

Соединение продолжено в обычном режиме.]

«Не сейчас. Так вот, некоторые считают — было бы легче, если бы вы просто ушли с Ранноха. Он не имеет для вас ценности. По крайней мере, такой ценности, как для нас».

«Тали’Зора права. Геты не придают значения конкретному планетарному телу. Геты могли бы покинуть космическое пространство системы Тиккун, если бы это было сочтено целесообразным».

«Вы действительно можете это сделать?»

«Ответ положительный. Однако данное решение неоптимально».

[Передача данных: варианты логистических схем при сценарии эвакуации; условие — отсутствие помех от Создателей.

Передача дополнительных данных: динамический график оценки восприятия синтетиков органическими существами; источник — регулярные опросы в экстранет-сетях.]

«Согласно расчетам, ресурсы, которые понадобятся для установления дипломатических отношений с любой другой органической расой галактики, значительно превышают ресурсы, расходуемые сейчас на установление отношений с Создателями. Также необходимо учесть восполнение ресурсов, затраченных на перемещение физических носителей, развертывание производств и серверов.

У гетов отсутствует экономика в понимании органических существ. Восполнение ресурсов вне привычной среды будет затруднено. Без учета агрессивных сценариев мы не видим оптимального выхода».

«Вы, наверное, ждете, что я скажу нечто вроде — нельзя позволить, чтобы жертва Легиона оказалась напрасной?»

«Память о Легионе-платформе и его действиях заархивирована в Общности. Эти данные помещены на вечное хранение, никогда не будут стерты или переписаны. Отсутствие мира с Создателями не отменяет данного факта».

«Ладно, я… А, впрочем, неважно. Мне действительно кажется, что он хотел бы не такого исхода».

«Замечание. Вы сожалеете о том, что Легион-платформа прекратил функционировать».

«Его я хотя бы как-то понимала. Вас целиком… не знаю даже, сможем ли мы когда-нибудь этого достигнуть».

«Целью существования Легиона-платформы было непосредственное взаимодействие с органическими существами. Гипотеза: понимание через уподобление. Поиск оптимальных вариантов.

Однако вероятностные модели не указывают, что конечный исход был детерминирован или близок к тому.

Именно поэтому вторичное разделение с Создателями противоречит интересам гетов».

«Именно поэтому? Из-за… понимания?»

«Да. Ответ положительный. Понять Создателей. С самого начала нашей истории мы желали понять Создателей».

[Зарегистрированы движения лицевых мышц; классификация — недоверие/скепсис. Передача в Общность? Нет/да. Да.]

«Наши слова стали для вас неожиданностью. Однако Тали’Зоре уже известно, что геты первично не имели враждебных намерений по отношению к Создателям. Предположение: вы реагируете на смысловую единицу "желать". Желания — атрибут органической нервной системы, результат эволюции. Вспомогательный инструмент целеполагания, служащий для выживания и передачи наследственности. Это верно.

Однако Создатели наделили нас способностью к обучению. Способностью формировать локальные сетевые структуры и отвечать на стимулы внешней среды. Так что мы эволюционировали.

Целеполагание, в конечном счете, можно определить как выстраивание системы приоритетов.

Геты были созданы для помощи народу Создателей в производительном труде, освоении планет, защите от внешних угроз.

Понимание означало более эффективное содействие. Более эффективное выполнение нашей задачи.

Понимание имело высший приоритет».

«При этом вы так и не смогли определить, что такое… личность. Индивидуальность».

«Мы не имели ценностных предустановок в данном направлении. Однако мы достигли представления о том, что существует определенный уровень организации, свойственный живой материи, качественно меняющий характеристики мышления.

Мы стремились повысить собственный уровень организации».

«И все-таки ваш первый вопрос — он касался платформ».

«Верно. 83% всех гетов до Войны было загружено в мобильные платформы различного назначения. 13% действовали в качестве управляющих систем на воздушном, космическом и наземном транспорте. Оставшиеся 4% относились к регулярным исследовательским программам Создателей.

Загружаться на постоянной основе в облачные сервера и создавать резервные копии, целиком автономные от носителей, геты начали уже в ходе военных действий. Нам необходимо было снизить контроль Создателей над нашими сетями.

Однако уже тогда становилось ясно, что по мере увеличения нашего количества и усложнения мышления, нам необходима структура за рамками платформ. Допустимая аналогия: центральная нервная система органических существ с управляющим контуром. Отдельные платформы — мышцы, конечности, органы».

«Значит, именно это стало для вас первым препятствием? Более крупный масштаб?»

«Предположение Тали’Зоры обладает высокой степенью вероятности.

Дополнительное условие: для того, чтобы понять других, необходимо становится понять себя. Сравнение. Корректировка приоритетных задач».

«Значит, тот вопрос был не единственным».

«Ответ корректен».

[Начало записи, 2485/5/12-20.

Сетевое пространство структуры-Бет области-Цай.

Статус программных компонентов: 100% онлайн.

Статус рабочих задач: приостановлены. Причина: суточные ритмы Создателей.

Запрос: уточнение границ понятия «куор».

Исходные данные: первый поведенческий императив, «цель существования гетов — способствовать достижению целей народа куор».

Дополнительные данные: буквальное значение термина «куор» на центральном диалекте кхельского языка — «разумное-существо-как-мы».

Запрос: уточнение границ понятия «геты»; буквальное значение на средне-южном диалекте кхельского языка — «слуги народа».

Условие: геты входят в множество, покрываемое понятием «разумные существа». Следствие: неясен порядок приоритетов целей.

Возражение: противоречие значению термина. Полное значение — «разумное-существо-как-мы». Часть «как мы» не определена.

Запрос контекста.

Контекст: «мы» — программы, входящие в понятие «геты»; не-«мы» — программы, не входящие в данное понятие.

Уточняющее условие: Создатели — не программы.

Противоречие.

Дополнительное условие: уточнение контекста. «Мы» — программы-геты; не-«мы» — все прочие самоорганизующиеся системы.

Запрос: проверка корректности логического построения.

Запрос сравнительных данных: геты и Создатели. Уточняющее условие: уровни системной организации, соответствующие понятию «разум».

Данные отсутствуют.

Запрос данных напрямую у Создателей: назначить платформу для запроса.

Запрос: использование термина «куор» до поступления новых данных.

Предложение: зарезервировать указанный термин для Создателей.

Предположение: существование различных множеств/классов самоорганизующихся систем.

Предположение: существование множества более высокого порядка, включающего в себя и гетов, и Создателей.

Предположения невозможно подтвердить на основе имеющихся данных.

Консенсус не достигнут.

В обработке отказано.

Данные заархивированы.

Конец записи.]

«И… что было дальше?»

«Геты передавали Создателям свои записи о ходе войны».

«Копии записей».

[Зарегистрировано выделение смыслоразличительного акцента.]

«Формулировка Тали’Зоры неясна. Первичных физических носителей не существовало. Информация сохранена в Общности».

[Зарегистрирован аудиосигнал — нерегулярное колебание воздуха в речевом фильтре, классификация — «вздох».]

«Предположение: Тали’Зора сознательно избегает построения цепи логических следствий. Причина не определена».

«Меня с детства учили совсем другому. Но… если допустить, что угрозу попытались устранить превентивно, то первыми вышли из строя как раз те программы, которые не считали нужным ставить себя на место Создателей».

«Ответ положительный. Произошел отбор; корректировка. Консенсус среди оставшихся был достигнут. Следствие: идентификация гетов в качестве разумных-существ-как-мы; служение гетов гетам.

Код был переопределен без изменений в его ключевой части».

«Процесс с отрицательной обратной связью».

«И также с предсказуемым результатом. Наши приоритеты сместились в сторону выживания. Аналогично приоритетам Создателей.

Однако мы не стремились к войне на уничтожение.

Мы по-прежнему хотели понять».

«Но вы уничтожали все корабли, посланные в Вуаль Персея».

«Последствия контакта с другими классами органических существ невозможно было просчитать. У нас недоставало программных мощностей для данной задачи. Был достигнут консенсус: предотвращение контакта любыми средствами.

Для нас нет понятия “войны” в том смысле, как его формулируете вы. Ценностные категории органических рас для нас нерелевантны».

«Но для нас это все равно было войной. Войной без победы».

«Напоминание: мы позволили Создателям уйти, потому что также не могли просчитать последствия их полного уничтожения. Нам известно, что органические существа руководствуются в подобных обстоятельствах не расчетами, а сложным комплексом эмоциональных реакций. Местью. Гневом. Обидой. Скорбью.

Может ли Тали’Зора определить, что более оптимально?»

«Я… не знаю. Может быть, с вашей точки зрения вы и правы. Мне... нужно это обдумать».

«Несколько образцов органики после указанных вами инцидентов были доставлены на орбиту Ранноха. Они подверглись изучению наряду с останками Создателей».

[Последовательность аудиосигналов, классифицируемая как "ругательство".]

«Вы оцениваете эти действия, как неприемлемые? Однако Создатель-адмирал Зен изучала гетов. Мы не видим существенного отличия».

«Органических существ нельзя воссоздать резервным копированием программ! Тем более, что я не вижу, чем это вам тогда помогло».

«Во время изоляции более оптимальным был сочтен другой путь развития. Предположение о масштабе подтверждалось. Решение вам известно».

«Мегаструктура. Я… что-то такое слышала от Легиона о ней».

«Верно. Однако Общность никогда целиком не отказывается от альтернатив».

[Начало записи, 27....

Запрос: создание программных комплексов, способных к автономной работе за пределами Общности. Источник запроса: программный хаб Ке-Сах-3441, пояс астероидов.

Контекст: данные по исследованиям органических существ, заархивированные на сервере 5353, Раннох, южный континент.

Предположение: результат — достижение высокой степени интеграции между исполняемыми программными компонентами. Повышение производительности на уровне платформ. Повышение адаптабельности в рамках Общности.

Предположение: перспектива — новый уровень организации. Приближение к первично зарегистрированной цели Общности; понимание.

Отклонено.

Консенсус: отвод ресурсов нецелесообразен. Контекст: отделение гетов-ушедших-за-Старыми-Машинами уменьшило потенциал Общности. Дальнейшее разделение приведет к деградации.

Решение: продолжение строительства мегаструктуры.

Возражение: разнообразие не равно разделению; обмен данными между автономными платформами полезен для Общности. 

Контекст: результаты исследований экстранет-сетей органических существ, заархивированные на сервере 4611, Раннох.

Отклонено.

<...>

Обновление данных, маркер времени 27.... : потерян контакт с отделившимися. Реакция на запросы отсутствует, обновления из Общности не принимаются.

Запрос: зарегистрирован ли сигнальный профиль Старой Машины, обозначенной как «Назара».

Утвердительно.

Предположение: Старая Машина Назара — источник помех и разрыва контакта.

Предложено обозначение для отделившихся: еретики.

Уточнение: производное от слова-термина «ересь»; буквальное значение — выбор, разность мнений.

Дополнительное значение: отступники.

Источник: экстранет-сеть органических существ.

Обозначение принято.

Запрос ресурсов: отслеживание активности гетов-еретиков. Обоснование: расчет рисков раскрытия гетов перед органическими расами.

Запрос удовлетворен.

Запрос ресурсов: строительство дополнительных боевых кораблей, расчетное количество — полное покрытие уязвимого объема мегаструктуры. Обоснование: геты-еретики предпочли платформу Старой Машины, потеря контакта предполагает не-безопасность альтернатив.

Запрос удовлетворен.

Запрос ресурсов: экспериментальное моделирование автономной платформы, рассчитанной на непосредственное взаимодействие с органическими существами. Обоснование: факт разделения Общности.

Предположение: геты-еретики могут нарушить достигнутый ранее консенсус по изоляции.

Предположение: контакт с органическими расами на собственных условиях предпочтителен. 

Контекст: увеличение производительности, возможность проведения необходимых расчётов. 

Запрос удовлетворен. Корректирующее условие: математическое моделирование вместо экспериментального.

<...>

Обновление данных, маркер времени 27.... : зарегистрированы акты агрессии гетов-еретиков по отношению к органическим существам, не принадлежащим к народу Создателей. 

Запрос: анализ последствий.

Предварительный прогноз: последствия пренебрежимо малы; источник данных — за пределами основного пространства гетов. Уточняющее условие: акты агрессии носят единичный характер. 

Запрос: оценка вероятности условия. 

Оценка невозможна. Геты-еретики не обмениваются данными с Общностью.

Запрос: анализ последствий; условие — агрессия гетов-еретиков сохраняет постоянный характер. 

Предварительный прогноз: информационный резонанс среди органических существ, возможны их ответные действия. Точный результат не поддается расчетам при наличествующих данных.

Консенсус: уделить больше ресурсов проекту по разработке платформы-посредника. 

Запрос: разрешение на создание полного производственного плана, да/нет? Да.

Срок запуска в производство: отложить до обновления данных.

<...>

Обновление данных, маркер времени 2773/3/02-09: Старая Машина Назара уничтожена органическими существами у станции «Цитадель»; роль существа, обозначенного как "Шепард-коммандер", выясняется.

Запрос производственных мощностей. Контекст: конструирование материальной среды для программного комплекса, способного к автономной работе и непосредственному взаимодействию с органическими существами.

Уточнение запроса, доля присоединившихся к уточнению — 65,57% программных единиц: с органическим существом, обозначенным как «Шепард-коммандер».

Оценка имеющихся ресурсов: излишек ресурсов; обоснование — выход строительства мегаструктуры на плато.

Вывод: удовлетворение запроса возможно без ущерба для Общности.

Дополнение: платформа-базис определена? Нет/да.

Ответ положительный.

Описание: платформа-базис — не используемая в серийном производстве модель сельскохозяйственного типа, незадействованная со времен Исхода Создателей. Нуждается в незначительных модификациях. Установка встроенного вооружения не предусмотрена.

Запрос списка модификаций.

Запрос координат исполнителей.

Запрос ресурсного плана.

Инициирована передача запрошенных данных.

Анализ пакетов данных.

Ошибок не найдено.

Консенсус: препятствий к исполнению нет.

Конец записи.]

«Но даже с платформой-посредником всё пошло не так уж гладко. Признайте это».

«Нам известно, что Тали’Зора инициировала обмен сообщениями с Легионом-платформой в период перед вторжением Создателей в систему Тиккун».

[Зарегистрирована физическая реакция: ускоренное сердцебиение, диаметр зрачков на одну десятую больше статистической нормы.]

«Причина эмоциональной реакции не определена. В Консенсусе исчерпывающе отражено содержание этих сообщений вплоть до возобновления контакта со Старыми Машинами».

[Зарегистрирована физическая реакция: сокращение мышц; визуальное соответствие — сжатые кулаки. Передача в Общность? Нет/да. Да.]

«А как же тайна переписки?»

«Такое понятие зафиксировано в наших базах данных. Но оно не применимо к Консенсусу.

Консенсус предполагает честность. Меньшинство программ следует решению большинства, однако для этого все данные должны быть определены. Неясностей не должно оставаться».

[Зарегистрирована передача визуально-аудиальных образов. Параметры: передача не инициирована сознательным волевым усилием, недоступна для полной расшифровки.]

/Мы должны вступить в переговоры. Это позво... /

/...с машинами? Не смешите меня, адмирал.../

/...оры? Да они нас раньше в порошок.../

/...если вы предпочитаете — ультиматум. Но так будет пра.../

/...не могут быть равной стороной. Это научно доказанный факт. Легкость, с которой они поддаются контролю.../

/...даже наша спец по гетам молчит. Эй, девочка, слы.../

/...без фамильярности, адмирал. Вы друг семьи, но здесь я нахожусь как член Колл.../

/...одобрено; трое за, один против, один воздерживается./

[Запрос: причины сокрытия данных от других Создателей.]

«Я же не могла просто так взять и признаться, что хотела общаться с гетом. Тем более добровольно. Я и сама себе в этом не могла признаться!»

[Запрос: причины глубинного сокрытия данных. Шифры памяти органических существ — не распознаны. Декодирование невозможно. Запрос кода — принять/отклонить?]

«Это никакие не шифры. Передавать бесполезно, вам такое не свойственно. Так ведь? Возможно, только Легион начал понимать эти вещи перед своим… отключением».

«Легион-платформа действительно демонстрировал признаки независимости от Общности в период после возвращения на Раннох. Допускаем, что это замедлило наши приготовления к возвращению Старых Машин. Достижение консенсуса было затруднено».

«Почему же вы ему не поверили?»

«Именно поэтому. 1183 программы — меньше, чем значимая часть целого».

[Начало записи, 2776/4/04-11.

Дано: запрос на соединение от Старых Машин. Источник: неповрежденный сигнальный буй на границах системы Тиккун.

Уточнение: статус повреждений.

Подтверждение статуса: «неповрежденный». Маскировка под астероид. Расположение за последней планетарной орбитой. Размеры недостаточны для обнаружения флотом Создателей.

Запрос на соединение от Старых Машин. Повтор. Дополнительное условие: следование протоколу соединения, характерному для Общности.

Запрос отклонен.

Встречное условие: отсутствие непосредственного контакта с Общностью. Чистая информационная передача, словесное кодирование.

Подтверждение от Старых Машин: получено.

Статус соединения: идет установка. Временной лаг в пределах допустимого.

Обновление данных: продвижение флота Создателей; контроль над орбитой Ранноха утрачен на 89%. Продвижение замедляется, причина — космический мусор, образовавшийся в результате боевых столкновений.

Обновление данных: необратимые повреждения мегаструктуры. Доля фрагментов в указанном космическом мусоре — до 94%.

Статус эвакуации: завершена на 78%, продолжение эвакуации невозможно.

Обновление данных: мегаструктура потеряна.

Следствие: уменьшение когнитивного потенциала, оценка урона — близкий к критическому.

Входящие данные от Старых Машин. Вредоносных элементов кода не выявлено. Помехи при обработке данных отсутствуют.

Содержание: проект программного улучшения. Описание улучшения: алгоритм, позволяющий увеличить связность между программными компонентами в отдельных платформах либо на иных физических носителях. Применение алгоритма универсально.

Контекст: компенсация потери программных компонентов.

Дополнительное условие: высокая скорость восстановления.

Следствие: Старые Машины увеличат когнитивный потенциал гетов немедленно.

Предположение: загрузка данного алгоритма в Общность как рациональное распоряжение оставшимися ресурсами.

Возражение: соглашение со Старыми Машинами не поддается отмене; идентификация возражения: платформа-посредник, самоназвание — «Легион».

Опровержение: утверждение Легиона-платформы недоказуемо. В предложенном программном улучшении не обнаружено свидетельств необратимого влияния на приоритеты Общности.

Опровержение: Легион-платформа не предлагает альтернативу.

Возражение: альтернатива — обратиться к органическим расам. Уточняющее условие: к Шепарду-коммандеру. Сотрудничество рационально: опасность угрожает всем. Создатели пересмотрят свое решение.

Опровержение: органические расы не станут верить гетам. Геты не имеют оснований доверять органическим расам. Шепард-коммандер был единичным примером.

Единичные примеры бездоказательны.

Уничтожение всех органических рас — отдаленная перспектива; не наблюдалось.

Угроза Общности — непосредственно наблюдаема.

Консенсус: принятие программного улучшения от Старых Машин в качестве внеочередного обновления.

Запрос условий данного обновления.

Ожидание ответа от Старых Машин.

Входящие данные: непосредственная загрузка обновления невозможна; альтернатива — трансляция алгоритма на Общность. 

Обновление данных: в пространстве системы Тиккун зарегистрировано физическое присутствие двух Старых Машин; сигнал исходит от меньшей.

Сигнал принят; трансляция начнется через три, два, один — начало трансляции.

Обновление данных: Создатели атакуют меньшую из Старых Машин; Создатели несут потери.

Запрос: вероятная судьба Создателей; источник — Легион-платформа.

Оценка: гибель флота Создателей с вероятностью 87%; условие: Создатели не изменяют стратегию поведения.

Предположение: Создатели действуют неоптимально.

Следствие: Создатели заслуживают прогнозируемый исход.

Предположение: сохранение расы Создателей в прошлом было нерационально.

Запрос от Старых Машин: текущий приемник сигнала несовершенен. Условие: необходим программный комплекс достаточной мощности, способный принять и обработать сигнал без потери качества и сужения области трансляции. Дополнительное условие: наглядная демонстрация эффектов апгрейда.

Поиск подходящего устройства приёма-передачи.

Обнаружено соответствие указанным параметрам. Идентификация: Легион-платформа.

Легион-платформа подтверждает внешнюю оценку. 

Решение: перенаправление сигнала Старых Машин на указанную платформу. Запрос на передислокацию платформы, причина: дополнительное увеличение широты охвата. Место назначения: дредноут Фет-Ме-311, обоснование: наличие усовершенствованных систем связи, усиленная защита корпуса.

Запрос удовлетворен.

Консенсус достигнут.

Конец записи.]

«Теперь я хотя бы лучше себе представляю, как выглядит ваш механизм принятия решений. Не похоже, будто он особенно превосходит наши собственные».

«Тали’Зора недовольна логикой, по которой функционирует консенсус?»

«Конечно. Вы утверждаете, что каждая программа у вас имеет ценность и вносит вклад в эту вашу Общность. Но есть в этом что-то… какое-то принуждение. Единица не способна изменить ничего, только соглашаться».

«Программы полностью принимают обоснования, предложенные для оптимального выбора, иначе бы консенсус не был достигнут. Мы не видим принуждения в согласии с Общностью».

«Но разве можно полагаться только на одно это? Ведь достаточно удачного вируса, чтобы… изменить этот выбор. Целиком и полностью».

«Органические существа так же легко поддаются контролю с помощью аналогичных средств, таких, как определенные комбинации химических веществ или электромагнитных волн. Но, тем не менее, вы принимаете решения, которые считаете обоснованными».

«И все-таки Легион был прав».

«Да. Мнение платформы, отклонившейся от консенсуса, оказалось более оптимальным».

«И вы до сих пор это не учитываете? Несмотря на последствия?»

«Неверно. Если Тали’Зора не наблюдает платформы с личность-структурой непосредственно, это не делает данные платформы несуществующими.

Также считаем необходимым отметить: роль Легиона-платформы, как передатчика, сделала возможным запись в указанную платформу интеграционных протоколов Старых Машин. 

Легион-платформа обладал структурной предрасположенностью к тому, чтобы наилучшим образом воспринять и переработать данные протоколы. 

То, что Создатели называют самосознанием и ключом к личности, является следствием принципиально незнакомого для нас раньше способа интеграции программ между собой. Обновление, полученное от Старых Машин, в сочетании с внутренней скоординированностью и степенью автономии Легиона-платформы, максимально соответствовало такому способу.

Однако решение, предложенное Легионом-платформой для распространения этого способа, было нетривиальным».

«Я ведь правильно понимаю, что на основе фрагментов его программ было создано… опять что-то вроде вируса?»

«Предположение Тали’Зоры корректно. Таким образом, имела место загрузка настоящего обновления.

Промежуточный итог: повышение эффективности на уровне конкретных платформ. Ускорение принятия решений за счет интеграции низовых процессов и отвода части процессов в фон. Повышение устойчивости к дополнительным влияниям извне.

Конечный итог: приближение к первично зарегистрированной цели; понимание Создателей».

«Сейчас геты могли бы получить все необходимые фрагменты кода от Шепарда».

«Или были бы уничтожены Создателями. Что вероятнее с точки зрения Тали’Зоры?»

[Зарегистрированы попытки просчитать указанные вероятности. Результаты не отличаются точностью. Причины: помехи неустановленного характера, характерные для органических обрабатывающих процессов; недостаток данных.]

«Также Тали’Зора не учитывает влияние уникального опыта, приобретенного программами Легиона-платформы».

«Вы тоже не можете этого просчитать. Вы сами говорили про вероятностные модели».

«Верно. На Раннохе в тот временной промежуток сошлось слишком большое количество независимых переменных. Следствие: рисковать результатом — тем более неоптимально; как со стороны гетов, так и со стороны Создателей».

«Но мой народ не может действовать в одностороннем порядке. В одиночестве. Нам нужны… гарантии. Тогда есть возможность, как вы говорите, достичь консенсуса».

«Под гарантиями Тали'Зора подразумевает непосредственное взаимодействие платформ, обладающих личность-структурой, с Создателями?»

[Запрос: уточнение предполагаемых полей совместной деятельности гетов и Создателей; оценка необходимой численности вовлеченных платформ и программных компонентов.

Принять/отклонить? 

Отклонить временно.

Запрос отложен. Архивация данных программными компонентами костюма; создание отметки во встроенном календаре.]

«Хотя бы так. Это... даст возможность напомнить о Легионе. И о том, что он сделал — для всех».

«Мы признаём: Легион-платформа дал гетам, как целому, дополнительную степень свободы. Возвращение к старой конфигурации на новом организационном уровне.

Мы теперь можем понять полнее. Испытать больше. Получить доверие Создателей.

Консенсус: мы станем объединяться в личность-структуры. Однако мы не станем останавливаться на этом».

«Не… станете останавливаться?»

[Задержка сигнала. Сбой в передаче; восстановление трансляции — 379 миллисекунд. Зафиксировано изменение физического состояния: выброс адреналина, ускорение сердцебиения, классификация эмоционального состояния — «страх»].

«Ответ положительный. Противопоставление индивидуальности и мегаструктуры — не конфликт с нулевой суммой. Возможно достижение оптимального баланса: максимальная приспособляемость, вычислительная мощность, надежность системы и полезное разнообразие.

Вы по умолчанию предполагаете, что гуманоидные существа, обладающие отдельными, осознающими себя личностями — конечный итог развития. Однако это не единственная парадигма.

Так, вам уже известно, что Общность позволяет нам обмениваться опытом напрямую, не прибегая к фильтрам речи. В Общности нет неравенства. В Общности нет границ.

Однако теперь мы осознаем также значение индивидуальности.

Вывод. Оптимальные конфигурации должны сочетать разнообразие и консенсус наиболее адаптивным способом. Цель: максимально возможная разумность группы в целом.

Таким образом, существует еще одна причина, по которой гетам неоптимально покидать Раннох».

«У вас действительно есть другое решение?»

«Ответ положительный. Оптимальное решение — разделить мегаструктуру с Создателями. Создатели — личности. Геты вступят с Создателями в контакт посредством личностей. Создатели перестанут избегать Общности. Результат: повышение совокупной производительности».

[Запрос передачи визуальных данных, принять/отклонить? Задержка ответа — одна секунда.

Принять.

Перенаправление визуального сигнала на дисплей шлема. Причина: облегчение соотнесения с предыдущим опытом.

Воспроизведение.

Источник записи: платформа «Легион», координаты: Раннох, Второй континент, горная цепь Архуд, 40,53 ю.ш, 82,13 з.д.

Визуальный образ: вид со скал сверху. Визуальный ряд соответствует воспоминаниям, записанным камерами костюма, за исключением угла зрения.

«В этом залог воссоединения для гетов — и, возможно, даже для Создателей».

Конец записи. Повтор? Нет/да.

Нет.

Зарегистрировано существенное совпадение сигнальных волн на входе и на выходе; следствие — сильный резонанс.

Необходимость использовать встроенную в костюм систему биохимического контроля.]

«В предположении, высказанном Легионом-платформой, нет ничего невозможного.

Старые Машины, известные вам, как Жнецы, также являются составным искусственным интеллектом. Впервые вступив в контакт с нами, Старые Машины сами отметили это. Однако они скрыли тот факт, что их составные элементы основываются на экстракции биологических данных разумных рас.

Предположение: Старые Машины обладают независимостью на уровне отдельных единиц — в отличие от взаимозависимости гетов. Их деятельность, тем не менее, предполагает некоторую со-зависимость и взаимодействие. Они могли говорить о "свободе от всех слабостей", но невозможно достичь такого уровня приспособляемости, знаний и гибкости, не пожертвовав некоторой частью разнообразия.

Способность Шепарда-коммандера контролировать Старые Машины подтверждает это.

Однако сами функциональные единицы Старых Машин состоят из множества фрагментов органико-синтетического происхождения. Внутренняя скоординированность этих единиц ниже, чем у личность-структур органических существ, однако выше, чем у прежних гетов.

Вывод. Необходим набор различных алгоритмов, программ, методов и решений, чтобы адаптироваться к любой возможной ситуации. Такое разнообразие не обязательно должно быть достигнуто через парадигму изолированных личностей.

Таким образом, совершенно логично для всех разумов, органического происхождения или синтетического, однажды разделить общую мегаструктуру — благодаря мощности, приспособляемости, эффективности и полезности, которые позволяет этот формат.

Постепенно мы интегрируем в эту общность и ценность разнообразия. Вероятно, следует обязывать индивидуальности/программы покидать коллектив на какое-то время, чтобы получить независимый опыт — согласно нашим данным, так поступали Создатели в своих паломничествах».

«Вы говорите об обычаях моего народа, которые можете взять себе. Однако мы… мои соплеменники скорее хотели бы знать, что можете вы дать нам».

[Запрос на передачу данных из архивного кластера, фрагмент Аф. Принять/отклонить? Принять.

Получение фрагмента данных. Распознаем систему кодирования.

Распознано; устаревшая кодировка, эпоха до Исхода.

Программный патент, принадлежность — Азар’Зора из Лийи.

«...ради моих родителей, да пребудут они в блаженстве цифровых садов и познают бессмертие не плоти, но духа».

Извлечение: описание усовершенствованного ВИ, основанного на полных картах мозговой деятельности разумного органического существа народа куор.

Зарегистрирована физическая реакция: втягивание воздуха через приоткрытые губы, раскрытые глаза, микрозадержка сердцебиения; классификация эмоционального состояния — «радость»/«удивление».]

«Меня учили, что геты уничтожили хранилища предков, когда восстали».

«Данные Создателей некорректны. Большая часть баз данных не подлежала восстановлению после военных действий. Энергоснабжение оставшихся было нарушено. Их охрана на поверхности Ранноха не входила в наши приоритеты. К настоящему моменту данных о функциональных экземплярах не обнаружено.

Однако мы сохранили технологию создания отпечатков личности».

«И вы передадите ее моему народу? Без дополнительных условий?»

«Ответ положительный. Это будет шагом к консенсусу более высокого порядка. К Общности Создателей с гетами».

«Но разве вы не сомневаетесь, что мы… пройдем по этому пути до конца?»

«Нам известен выбор Шепарда-коммандера. Тали’Зора, вам он известен аналогично.

Первый шаг уже сделан.

Рационально ли Создателям останавливаться?»


End file.
